


Helpless

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), And Wade is his knight in shining armor, First Kiss, M/M, Poor Cable is a damsel in distress, The author made them do it, but not literally, this ain't an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: During a fight Cable gets hit by an EMP blast which intermittently short circuits different nerve synapses, making certain body parts stop working temporarily (including his organic ones, thanks to his TO being a little bitch) which, as long as he stays off the battlefield, isn't too bad.Except for when his lungs seize up.Luckily Wade is right there to help him through it.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was working on chap 4 of my other Deadpool fic ("I Tried") the plot bunny for this here fic slammed into me like a train on steroids and I just had to get it out of my system first.

Cable dodged a... well he didn't exactly know what to call it, but it looked like a spiked metal marble, and it exploded when it hit something. Domino, Wade and Colossus were busy keeping out of range of the mix of strange devices being throw their way. 

Exposition time:

The X-Force (a team of which Cable was now a part) responded to a call about some crazy gadget-head terrorizing downtown or something, which brought them to their current state. Which had gone on for the last 10 minutes or so, and Cable was fed up with it, so he decided to hell with it and just started marching right up to the little fucker. 

Said little fucker obviously noticed his advance, and so started practically rapid-firing exploding and otherwise deadly _things_ at him ( _and where the hell was she even **keeping** these?_ ), but luckily Cable had a practically magical arm shield tub and easily deflected the onslaught, much to the horror of the teen causing all the destruction, who then frantically pulled out a donut-sized device which emitted what seemed like a sound wave of some sort, and when that didn't do shit and Cable just got even closer, her eyes went about as wide as saucers and she pulled out yet another device, this one being basically the pen equivalent to a flash grenade. Cable slams his eyes shut at the blinding light, shield still in place just in case, and by the time everyone could see again, gadget girl was _gone_.

The threat no longer present for them to deal with, they all start marching back to the transport truck, when suddenly Cable's legs give out from under him and he barely catches himself with his hands. He checks behind himself to see if there's anything he could've possibly tripped over, but sees nothing, and when he tries to stand back up his legs won't respond. It probably had something to do with that strange device that punk used on him! But what the hell was it doing to him exactly?

The others soon notice Cable had fallen behind and walk back to him, but when he doesn't respond to their questions Wade ends up carrying him to the armored vehicle, bridal style, Cable too deep in thought to protest it. 

Domino stays behind while the others head to the X-mansion, and runs off in what seems like a random direction to hunt down the one who did this. She manages to catch her, cornering the perp when she stopped at 7-11 for a Slurpee break.

She then calls up the others and relays what she found out. "She doesn't know what happened, except that what _was_ supposed to happen, didn't; she just fired an EMP at Cable, which was supposed to shut down any electronics, but when that failed she freaked and just 'ninja'd her way out of there'. No way to reverse it."

Just their luck.

-

With the help of Dr. Hank, a few tests, and Cable's general knowledge on the TO virus, they figure that the TO is intermittently short circuiting different brain to nerve synapses in isolated areas randomly and for unknown amounts of time. It's the virus's way of fighting back against a complete shutdown; instead basically rebooting itself a small part at a time. Unfortunately it also affects the same parts of Cable's organic side as well. 

Everyone decides it would be best for him to take a break from missions until it blows over, and Wade decides to be glued to his side just in case he ever needs help (even going as far as to demand a slumber party every night, sleeping on the floor near Cable's bed).

-

Usually it's just small inconveniences like his arms suddenly not responding, so he has to wait several minutes before brushing his teeth or changing his shirt in the morning. A "Need any help in there~?" from Wade coming through the door from just outside the bathroom.

Sometimes it's something a little more inconvenient and he just barely has time to catch himself and avoid a broken nose when his legs suddenly decide to send his upper body crashing down by refusing to work mid-stride. At times like that Wade will carry him over to the couch and watch tv with him until well after Cable's legs start responding again. 

And then without warning the one thing Cable had been fearing finally happens. One second he's breathing fine and on his way to the kitchen to make a sandwich, the next he's grasping at his chest in a desperate attempt to make his lungs start working again. Usually these bouts last anywhere from 8 minutes to half an hour, and that is way too long to not breathe. What's he going to do? He feels completely helpless as he starts to feel light-headed and thinks all hope is lost when he suddenly feels a heavy weight practically slam into him and press him against a nearby wall. Before he can even open his mouth to (not) ask what the hell is happening he feels another set of lips seal around his own. 

Before shoving the person away with all his might he takes a moment to figure out who it is and notices the scarred up skin less than inches away from him. _Wade? What the hell is he_ \- and then Cable feels a thumb and forefinger pinch his nose closed and oh!

Suddenly his lungs are filling with precious oxygen and his brain no longer feels like it's dying. After 3 good puffs Wade pulls away slightly and Cable's hands shoot out to grasp at the mercenary's oversized hoodie.

"I'm not going anywhere. No matter how long this takes." Wade soothes him, looking down slightly to meet his eyes. 

Cable's legs decided then would be a great time to go weak, and while he couldn't tell whether that was from the EMP after-effects, or in response to what was happening right now, it didn't really matter, as Wade wrapped an arm around his waist and held him in place, easily supporting his weight, then sealing their lips once again to deliver the oxygen Cable so desperately needed.

It takes about 10 minutes until Cable feels his lungs start to cooperate once again and he taps Wade's chest a couple times to let him know.

Wade pulls back, then allows Cable to sink to the floor once he sees the cyborg gasping in air by himself, but slows his descent and goes down with him so they remain at close to the same level. 

"You okay?" Wade asks, concerned with how hard a time Cable is having catching his breath. Cable nods and tries to get out a 'thanks' a few times, to no avail, still breathing too hard to allow for speech now that his diaphragm was allowing him to intake a proper amount of oxygen, and Wade just says "Anytime, buddy." And Cable can tell he means it.

Wade then helps him to the kitchen and secures him in the armchair he'd moved into there just for Cable in case his spine/butt suddenly decide to stop working, then starts to make food for the both of them. A prepackaged meal since Wade can't cook for shit. Microwave macaroni, and toaster strudel, the icing arranged in the form of a smiley face, and Cable can't help but mirror the expression slightly.

"Need some help eating your food?"

Cable is about to roll his eyes and say he can do it himself, and that he's a big boy, when he realizes he can't move his arms. Wade must've noticed even before he did. 

"Mayb-" Cable coughs, his throat being dry from all the gasping, and suddenly there is a cup of water in front of him, the twistiest straw ever to exist conveniently placed inside the liquid. After drinking a good 3rd of the cup Cable feels he can finally talk again. "Maybe a little." 

-

For the next two weeks that the effects last, Wade not only insists he sleep in Cable's room, but that he sleep in his _bed_ -"Nothing weird, I promise! Well, nothing weirder than usual."- just in case _it_ happens again. 

It's, actually really nice, and Cable discovers that he misses it when when he's all better and Wade no longer forces his way into his room every night to snuggle up against him. 

Hmm, Cable decides he's going to ask Wade out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as fleshed out as it could've been, but I wrote is as more of a drabble so I could actually get it out since I'm already in the middle another DP fic.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought! Also, I'm contemplating writing a companion piece for this, but from Wade's perspective. Anyone interested?


End file.
